


11pm Scares

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: TaoHun - Freeform, i don't even know what this is, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: When Zitao and Sehun live together, and Zitao gets scared and Sehun regrets everything.





	

'OH MY GOD SEHUN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!'

'What the actual fuck Tao? What is going on?'

'There's someone outside my window,' Tao said, as he tried to shake Sehun into consciousness. 

'What? Why would there be a person outside your window? It's 11 at night,' 

'BUT THERE IS,' Tao wined.

'Okay, okay calm down I'll go check it out.' Sehun said as he swiping his legs from under the covers, barely missing Tao's face, as he muttered something about this better not be a ghost scare and Tao being a cry baby. Both comments Tao pointedly ignored. 

As Sehun was about to walk out the door Tao scream whispered for him to wait, as he handed him half of his stash of martial art tools. 'Why aren't you going out?!' Sehun almost yelled at the poor man, 'you're the martial artist, the great and fearless Tao!' He said very, very sarcastically. 'But I can't!' Tao whined again, 'I'm to scared!'

'Oh my god,' Sehun mumbled to himself. 'In all my years of life, the year of rooming with this idiot has aged me the most.'

As Sehun finally unlocked the door, got outside, and rounded the side of the building, Tao took the opportunity to lock the deadlock of the door, and go into the kitchen to grab all the knives he could, on top of his wushu gear. If Sehun going to die, he can die alone, Tao thought to himself, before jumping half a metre into the air when he heard the door rattle. 'TAO!' The voice outside screamed. 'LET. ME. IN.' Tao peeked through the peep hole to see a fuming Sehun in just his pyjamas, looking very, very angry. Tao sheepishly opened the door and let in Sehun, who gave him a very dirty look when he saw all the knives Tao was holding. He sighed and told Tao to go put them back as he headed back to his bedroom. 

Once Tao had ridded himself form his arsenal, he went into Sehun's room to find him dead asleep, but deciding getting answers now was as good time as any, he jumped into Sehun, nearly killing him, Sehun claimed, demanding to know who the strange person was. 'Seriously Tao? Seriously? First you wake me up for that now this?'

'I wasn't wrong was I it was a ghost! It had come to kill me hadn't it?'

'Oh my god Tao! It was the next door neighbours pizza delivery man! He got the wrong building! Now can I please, please go to sleep?' Sehun said as he mashed his face into his pillow. Oh, Tao thought to himself as he finally relented to Sehun and walked the few steps back to his own room. Maybe it wasn't such a big problem after all.


End file.
